leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Public Beta Environment
The Public Beta Environment, or PBE is a "test-centric" server on which upcoming patches are available for public testing.PBE Frequently Asked Questions This allows Riot Games to fix any bugs before the patch is released to the rest of the world. Players can test new champions and features before they are publically released. This is an invaluable resource for Riot, as public testing saves time and resources as well as providing fun new opportunities for players. Additionally, players on the PBE are given practically unlimited IP and RP. This allows players to purchase and use any champion, skin, or other feature in the game on the testing servers. While not necessarily for what the PBE was intended, this allows players to try out champions and skins before buying them on their actual accounts. This can be a valuable tool in making a well-informed purchase that the player won't regret. FAQ What is the Public Beta Environment? The Public Beta Environment is a test-centric realm used to find bugs before patches are released live. PBE is not a place for serious competition or a place to try out new champions. It is a test environment where our players can help report bugs and give us feedback on changes we are implementing before it goes on the regular servers. We are looking for patient players with strong attention to detail to help us out. How can I participate? You can find the sign up form here: https://pbe.leagueoflegends.com/en/signup/index Players can only sign up for the pbe on the first three days of every month. If you get an error on the sign up page, it can be due to a few things. The most common reason for the error is the username being taken. Additionally, you must format your birthday in a DD-MM-YYYY format. Make sure all the requirements for the fields are met before you click submit. I have an account, but I need to download the client! Where can I get it? You can download the client here: http://pbe.leagueoflegends.com/en/signup/redownload I lost my password and can no longer log in, what can I do? Currently, account recovery is not available for PBE. We will be implementing many features in the future to better mimic the regular servers, inclucing a page for account recovery. We currently do not have a time frame as to when this will be available. Be sure to keep track of your user names and passwords. For those who have not been able to sign in due to losing their password, I apologize that you have not been able to log in during this time. You will be able to create a new account when we reopen sign ups. I do not have any IP/RP on my account, what should I do? For players who have just signed up for PBE, it may take up to an hour before you receive a handful of points. We limit the number of IP and RP granted in order to make sure that everyone is testing all parts of the game, including the store. Players will receive stipends of RP and IP by remaining active on PBE. We do this to ensure people are testing parts of our store. I accidentally purchased the wrong items, can I get this refunded? We are not able to refund anything purchased on the PBE, as it is a testing environment. Even if you have purchased the wrong champion, you will still be able to help us find bugs in our platform and in our new features. Players will be given a weekly stipend, so if you purchased the wrong champion previously, you should be able to get the one you want soon! What am I supposed to be testing? We generally will post what you will be testing in this subforum. Currently we are testing features and various fixes that we are preparing for Season 2. I found a bug, how do I report it? First, look at your region's PBE sub-forum to see if anyone else has reported a similar bug. If so, please try to add to it, including a description of what happened and reproduction steps. If you are unable to find an existing post regarding the bug you have found, please refer to this thread on how to start your own: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/....php?t=1203830 Where can I chat with my fellow testers? Come hang out in Public Chat 1 and share what you found with other players on PBE. Generally, you will find a few Rioters around as well who are happy to receive your feedback, answer your questions, and occasionally play a game with a few people in the channel. What can I discuss from the PBE? There is no Non Disclosure Agreement. You are welcome to discuss anything that is patched to the Public Beta Environment, although we would prefer it if you keep most bug reports and feedback contained to the PBE forums. References Category:League of Legends